Christmas Bells and A Death Kiss
by Thieving Fox
Summary: Its Christmas and Kanda has something special set up for his precious Moyashi since it IS Christmas and also his birthday. Yullen AllenxKanda YAOI


**Disclaimer: **-man, Allen Walker, and Kanda Yu belong to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning: **Yaoi mature content. (Yaoi is sex between two men). If you don't like it avert your (possibly virgin) eyes!

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! XD D if you no review i will chase you down!

* * *

Allen opened the door to the coffee shop, sending the bell jingling. It wasn't the first place he would expect anyone, especially Kanda, to invite him to. It was small and cozy with only a few tables jammed into the corner. His stomach growled as he caught the sent of whatever the older woman at the counter was making.

Though it was unexpected, it fit the day perfectly. The 25th. Christmas at the Black Order.

"Come on, dear. Don't stand there letting the cold air in. Sit down," she said, beckoning him welcomingly, her bright eyes crinkling as she smiled.

Allen hurriedly shut the door, shrugging out of his jacket. "Ah…sorry," he said, folding it over his arm. The woman chuckled at him.

"Care for anything to drink?"

"Um…hot chocolate?" he said, glancing up at the menu. It sounded good since it was cold outside.

"Anything more, dear?"

"What were you making? It smelled good," he said, smiling. The woman reached under the counter and drew out a plate of cookies.

"Second batch is in the oven. This one's been out for a bit and shouldn't be too hot," she said, getting his hot chocolate. Allen was delighted and bought the entire plate.

"Moyashi…you're going to ruin your dinner," Kanda said, presence announced by the bell on the door.

"What dinner?" Allen asked through a mouthful of cookies, eyes glittering as they fell on his boyfriend.

"I'm taking you out, baka," he snatched the plate of cookies away from him. Allen swallowed and stared at him.

"Really?! Reallyreally?!" he asked, looking excited. Kanda snorted, though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think he was cute when he was excited.

"Yes…really. This is just for a drink and your birthday present…or the first one."

"I have more than one?!"

"Tch…" he rolled his eyes and got a drink for himself. "Sit down or you're going to drop your hot chocolate."

Allen had already almost spilled it and quickly obeyed, picking the two-person table in the back. He shrugged out of his thick jacket and pulled off his mittens.

"Where are we going after this?" he asked, fiddling with his scarf. Kanda watched him. He already wanted him and he hadn't even gotten him home. He shook his head slowly. Moyashi was too cute for his own good.

"Out to dinner then my place," Kanda said.

"Y-your place?" he asked, looking down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Kanda smirked. Maybe he wasn't the only pervert.

"That alright?"

"Y-yeah…fine," he murmured, looking at Kanda.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked pulling out a small box. "Right after this gift?" Allen stared at the small red box then took it, opening it gently. Inside was a ring, shining silver twisting in a complicated pattern to form a heart at the top. Along the edge of one side of the heart were little red rubies. The boy couldn't speak eyes wide as he stared at it. This was the _first _gift? Only the first gift?!

"K-kanda…" he whispered, taking it out. He couldn't get it on his black finger, too shocked to function. Kanda did it for him, looking amused. "It's beautiful….its too expensive!" the snow-haired boy declared, black-hand close to his heart.

"Too expensive?" Kanda asked, snorting. "Who gets to decide that? If you had it your way I wouldn't spend a penny on you." Allen made a face then looked back at the glittering ring. He loved it and hugged his hand to his chest, doing a small happy wiggle. Kanda chuckled and got up. "Ready to go?" Allen gave a nod and jumped up to take Kanda's arm. Dinner~!

When the couple was finally full—or Allen was—Kanda led him out. He could see a light blush on Allen's cheeks before they left the well lit room of the restaurant. He started down the road, smirking to himself. This would be…exciting.

---

Allen glanced at Kanda as they came into Kanda's room. Was he going to take him? Was that his other birthday present? His mind wandered to the last time, the first time, and he blushed brightly. Would it feel just as good?

"Oh…" he gasped as he felt lips on his ear, hands wandering down his sides. His shirt was somehow gone within what felt to be a matter of seconds and a hand slid down his chest, brushing a nipple as it went.

He shuddered. He didn't understand how such small touches could feel so good. "Maaahh….Kanda…" he whined, legs giving out. Kanda seemed happy to catch him and have the chance to move to the bed.

Allen looked up at him, pouting slightly. Why'd Kanda get to make him so dizzy and unable to function? Why couldn't he do that to Kanda? He gave a small cry as he was dropped onto the bed, blinking several times as he realized it was covered in white rose petals. For a fraction of a second he thought he saw something in Kanda's eyes and then it was gone. He blamed it on the full moon outside.

---

Kanda got over him, kissing him passionately, mouth eager against Allen's as he discarded his pants. His hands wandered down the small frame and spread Allen's legs, fingers trailing across his silky inner thigh.

"Ah!" Allen gasped, a shudder going through him at Kanda's touch. It sent chills through him. Kanda smirked, so sensitive. He wanted to hear more of his sounds before… he pushed it away quickly, kissing him fiercely. Allen's small mouth moved against his and when he tried to breathe, Kanda forced his tongue in, exploring. He tasted so good.

He didn't think he could wait as he thrust into the tight opening. Allen broke the kiss in a hoarse cry, pain shooting down his spine. Why was he so rough?! It hurt. "Yuu…too much!" he cried, tears appearing in his wide silver eyes.

"It'll go away," he grunted, thrusting deeper. He felt Allen's body shudder and his back arch. He wanted him to writhe more, turn him on more. More! He pulled out and went deeper, feeling the heat.

"Kanda! Ah…oh! Ah! Nah!...please…." he begged, pleasure and pain going through him. Just a little slower, that's all he wanted. He felt something tear and gave a loud cry.

Kanda shifted and hit the spot that would make Allen overwhelmed. Allen's body jerked and he screamed, back arching off the petal covered bed. His hands clenched on the covers, small body shaking.

"OH! Oh….Kanda….nh!" he panted, shuddering. He felt something tickle his stomach and chest and found that Kanda's hair had come loose. He reached up and tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, body shuddering with each thrust. This was too much! Not what he wanted for a birthday present.

"Nnhhh….Moyashi!" he moaned and bit down on Allen's neck, wanting to mark him as his own. He heard him whimper and mewl before breaking off in a hoarse scream as he released, shaking with pleasure. He was triggered by his uke's cries and released into him, relishing the heat.

"K-Kanda," he whimpered. "Too much…t-too hard. I-it hurt…" he was crying softly, shaking. Kanda looked at him. He loved him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and kissed him gently. "I'll be gentler next time…" The fourteen would come soon. Kanda knew that. His hand wandered to his pocket.

---

Allen was too caught up in the gentleness of the kiss to really feel the pain at first and then it was overpower. He screamed and looked down, horrified to see a blade sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was.

His eyes were wide as he looked up at Kanda. His lover's eyes were a blank, dull blue. "W-what?!...y-yu…" blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Kanda whispered in his ear. "I'll follow you…"


End file.
